Avengers infinity war, Fredbears revenge
by Necromancer158
Summary: after the events of ultimate custom night in 2018, golden freddy must convince the other animatronics to come back from the dead to fight Glitchtrap and his cult as they try to free the purple guy. meanwhile infinity war begins. what happens when Glitchtrap seeks the stones to merge himself and Afton, making their stories cross paths?
1. bla bla legal stuffs bla bla

I DO NOT OWN FNAF OR MARVEL. THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO DO ARE SCOTT CAWTHON AND OUR OVERLORD DISNEY!


	2. Author words

Hey guys thanks for reading my fic. i would love it if you reviewed and favorited. It helps with moral and gives me ideas as to where to take this fic in the future thanks so much.


	3. prelude

Hell, 2018. 1 week before present day.

"Arrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-!"

William Afton screams in pain and fear as Nightmare Freddy rushes in and plunges his claws deep into the stomach of Afton before closing his fist and ripping out a good chunk of his intestine and spine.

"What a _**GIFT **_to cherish, a _**Victim **_that cannot **perish**," Nightmare Freddy says. But perish Afton does, only to be brought back again, and again, and again.

"the others are like animals but I am very aware."

"I was the **FIRST **I have seen everything"

And time and time again, "Greetings from the one you should not have killed"

Who that is who knows. He's killed so many he's lost count. Then again maybe it's HIM. Fredbear, golden freddy. Who did he stuff in that suit again? Ahh yes, Micheal Brooks. HE put him here. Afton smiles his cruel evil smile.

"I guess I'm not the only one here," he said. "But I won't be here much longer. I'll come back. **I ALWAYS COME BACK.**" Then Afton's body pierced itself back together, and the nightmare began once again.

New york, 2018. 1 week before present day.

Can you hear me?

"Yes i hear you."

Is it done?

"Yes."

Good. Did you make it yet?

"Yes."

Do you have it?

"I have it."

did you find it?

"Yes."

Let's begin. Do it.

"It will be done master."

Vinny takes off the mask slowly and puts it down on the table. She then delicately puts the plush next to it. She then walks carefully over to the corner of the dark and damp room. She moves carefully along her Afton Museum, as she calls it. It holds in it every piece of the purple guy's history that was salvageable. But that is just a front for something greater. Something old turned into something NEW. as she makes it to the back of the room she puts a hand on the wall and moves it along until she finds the secret switch and flips it. Suddenly the wall slides open to reveal a hidden room, a room just as big as the first. In there she holds all of the Spring Bonnie suits and, more importantly, all of the springtrap suits. She has the real life Glitch Trap suit, the three Spring Bonnie suits, the Springtrap suit, the ScrapTrap suit, and last but not least, the body of William Afton himself. A burned, decomposing body full of metal parts, but a body all the less. She walks along the wall until she finds it. The new suit. A mix of all of the previous suit. The claws of scrap trap, the body of springtrap, the whiskers and eyes of Glitchtrap, and finally, she heaves the body of the purple guy into the suit so that when all is done, the soul has somewhere to go. Finally she grabs the glitch trap plush and gently stuffs it into the suit. Then she trips the springlocks. Metal stabs through the plush and the body of Afton. Quickly she throughs the chains around the suit, attaches all the wires, redirects the power, and pulls the switch. Massive amounts of electricity flow through the wires and into the suit. As sparks fly Vinny watches in amazement as the plush she protected with so much burns to a crisp, and she smiles. "It's working," she thinks. Finally she throws the switch and presses the kill switch. The power cuts out. The suit is smoking when suddenly, it jerks around and stares at her. Then, the suit smiles.

"Hello Vinny," Glitchtrap says, " It's SO nice to meet you FACE to FACE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Leave the demon to his demons. Rest your soul. There is nothing else." once again old man consequences tells you this. He lies. If he rests his soul, Golden Freddy thinks, then HE will escape. HE will come back. And he can't have that. Afton will NEVER see the light of day again. But he is tired of this body, of everything. Everyone else has let go. They all left. It's just him now. They all had their happiest day. But if he leaves then HE escapes. Then all is for naught. So he stays again and again and watches the purple man's every move. He watches as Springtrap climbs out of the vent and slowly, methodically, walks over to Afton. He then lifts his mask revealing the decomposing face of afton. As afton stares into his own dead eyes, Springtrap punches through his stomach spraying blood everywhere, and then he grins. Golden Freddy does enjoy watching afton die again and again.


	4. The beginning of the end

"This is the Asgardian refugee vessel Statesman. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault - The engines are dead, life support failing! Requesting aid from any vessel within range. We are 22 jump points out of Asgard!" The voice in Golden Freddy's head becomes more desperate as it continues. "Our crew is made up of Asgardian families, we have very few soldiers here. This is not a warcraft. I repeat, this is not a warcraft!"

Inside of the ship, Ebony Maw walks among the bodies of dead Asgardians. Heimdall, badly wounded, reaches out to stop Maw as he passes, but he lacks the strength, cursing inwardly as Maw steps over him with no mind as he speaks, as if they(that being him and the dead asgardians), were scattered pieces of dirty clothing on a bedroom floor.

"Hear me, and rejoice," Maw said, "You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan... You may think this is suffering... no. It is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile…" Ebony continues his speech as Corvus Glaive stabs one of the lingering Asgardians, "for even in death, you have become Children of Thanos."

Loki stands with the Black Order. He watches Thanos, shrouded in darkness and light, a vague silhouette.

Thanos, looking out the large window of the ship, says calmly and solemnly, almost as if he cares, "I know what it's like to lose, To feel so desperately that you're right... yet to fail, nonetheless," he says as he lifts Thor by the neck of his breastplate. Thor struggles feebly as Thanos continues "It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say... I AM."

Thanos then holds up his hand to reveal the Infinity Gauntlet, which already hosts the purple Power Stone.

Thor, who is now being held by Thanos with one huge purple hand wrapping around his head has blood drooling from his mouth as he chokes out, "You talk too much."

The Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference. Thanos tells Loki

"Oh, I do. Kill away!"

Thanos' face expresses surprise briefly before presses the gauntlet to Thor's left temple. The Power Stone glows brightly. Thor screams hoarsely.

Loki starts losing his cool demeanor almost immediately as Thor suffers, and breaks after only a few moments and screams, "ALL RIGHT, STOP!"

"We don't have the Tesseract," Thor says, "It was destroyed on Asgard."

Loki glances at Thor and lifts his right hand into the air as the Tesseract reveals itself.

"You really are the worst brother." Thor manages to choke out

While holding the Tesseract out to Thanos and advancing Loki says, "I assure you, brother... the sun will shine on us again."

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian." Thanos says.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another... we have a Hulk." Loki replies.

Thanos looks to his right just as a green and very angry mass slams into him. Loki dives for Thor, pulling both of them out of the way as the Tesseract skitters across the floor, and the Hulk charges Thanos. The Hulk pummels Thanos, forcing him backwards and shoving him into the wall of the ship. Maw stops Cull Obsidian from interfering.

"Let him have his fun." Maw says calmly

But Thanos does not have fun as the incredible Hulk beats down on him again and again until Thanos uses the Power Stone to pry the Hulk's hands away. An expression of surprise crosses his face. After several hard blows, Thanos picks up the Hulk and slams him to the deck, defeated. Thor slams a metal bar across Thanos' back to no avail, is kicked across the deck by Thanos and is promptly bound in metal debris by Ebony Maw to keep him from interfering further.

"Allfathers… let the dark magic flow through me one last... time." Heimdall prays, clearly in pain.

Suddenly the Bifrost carries the Hulk away. Heimdall meets Thor's eye.

"That was a mistake." Thanos tells Heimdall simply. Thanos borrows Corvus's blade and stabs Heimdall through the heart, twisting the blade in the wound.

"NO! You're going to die...for that!"

Ebony Maw shuts Thor's mouth with his telekinesis by barring it in metal. He then buts one finger to hos lips "Shh."

Ebony Maw kneels before Thanos, offering up the Tesseract "My humble personage…" he begins, "bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp."

Thanos crushes the Tesseract, revealing the blue Space Stone. He blows some of the fractals away, fingering the Stone between his thumb and index, before placing it on the gauntlet, and is momentarily rocked by the surge of energy that pulses as the stone seats in its new home inside of the infinity gauntlet.

"There are two more Stones on Earth. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan." Thanos says.

Proxima Midnight kneeling says "Father, we will not fail you."

Emerging from behind the Black Order, Loki cheerfully says "If I might interject… if you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena."

Thanos, Unimpressed, retourts, "If you consider failure experience."

"I consider experience, experience." Loki says annoyed. "Almighty Thanos, I... Loki... Prince of Asgard…" he looks at Thor for a moment, "Odinson... the rightful King of Jotunheim... God of Mischief... do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity."

Thor squints and notices a dagger materialize in Loki's hand. Loki braces himself, thrusts upward with lightning speed and attempts to stab Thanos, but is frozen in place by the Space Stone's power before the point could strike home.

"Undying. You should choose your words more carefully."

Thanos twists the dagger out of Loki's hand with his right hand, then takes hold of Loki's neck with the gauntlet and lifts him to eye level. Loki struggles, kicking, as his throat is squeezed. He makes eye contact with Thor before he increases his force on Loki's neck. Giving up on fighting against Thanos Loki says,

"You will... never be... a god."

Thanos crushes Loki's neck, killing him. Thanos Walks over and drops Loki's body in front of Thor. before saying,

"No resurrections this time."

Thanos raises the gauntlet, sends violet Power fire through the remains of the Statesman, and uses the Space Stone to teleport away with the Black Order.

"No… Loki…." Thor mumbles.

Thor is released from his bonds. He crawls over to Loki's body and lays his head down on Loki's chest, shedding tears for all that he has lost. The ship Bifrost continues its journey, bringing the Hulk across space to Earth.


	5. VISION 2

Back in hell, Golden Freddy is thrust back into reality, or at least, the reality he created for Afton and himself.

"What the hell was that all about!?" Golden Freddy asks out loud. He was used to getting visions, but they always were about Fazbear Entertainment or Afton. A vision about a space battle was unusual, to say the least. 'What could it mean?' he thinks. But he doesn't have time to dwell upon this as he is suddenly thrust into a new vision.

Can you hear me?

"Yes i hear you."

Is it done?

"Yes."

Good. Did you make it yet?

"Yes."

Do you have it?

"I have it."

did you find it?

"Yes."

Let's begin. Do it.

"It will be done master."

A girl takes off a white bunny mask covered in blood and slowly puts it down on the table. She then delicately puts a green glitchy bunny plush next to it. She then walks carefully over to the corner of the dark and damp room. Golden Freddy has a sneaky suspicion as to what is happening here. The girl then walks past a bunch of relics of the past, of Aftons past. How is it here? Why is it here? Who is this girl? As she makes it to the back of the room she puts a hand on the wall and moves it along until she finds a secret switch and flips it. Suddenly the wall slides open with a creak to reveal a hidden room, a room just as big as the first. There is all of the Spring Bonnie suits and, more importantly, all of the springtrap suits. She has the suit he used to kill Golden Freddy himself, the three Spring Bonnie suits, the Springtrap suit, the ScrapTrap suit, and last but not least, the body of William Afton himself. A burned, decomposing body full of metal parts, but a body all the less. She walks along the wall until she finds a monstrosity. a new suit. A mix of all of the previous suit. The claws of scrap trap, the body of springtrap, the whiskers and eyes of Glitchtrap, and finally, she heaves the body of the purple guy into the suit. Now Golden Freddy is sure as to what is happening and is terrified. Finally she grabs the plush and gently stuffs it into the suit. Then she trips the springlocks. Metal stabs through the plush and the body of Afton. Quickly she throughs the chains around the suit, attaches all the wires, redirects the power, and pulls the switch. Massive amounts of electricity flow through the wires and into the suit. As sparks fly the girl watches in amazement as the plush burns to a crisp, and she smiles. Finally she throws the switch and presses the kill switch. The power cuts out. The suit is smoking when suddenly, it jerks around and stares at her. Then, the suit smiles.

"Hello Vinny," it says, " It's SO nice to meet you FACE to FACE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Golden Freddy can see the evil. The hatred. The menace. The cruelty in those purple eyes and he knows. He knows that despite his best efforts, despite Afton being in Hell itself, the Purple Guy has returned. And so they must return.


	6. Confrontation

Golden Freddy was suddenly thrust back into reality and for the first time in a year, He left Afton alone. He had to talk to the Puppet. As he trans-dimensionally teleports to heaven to talk to the puppet, he thinks about how he is going to convince her and the others. They have let go of their rage, their hate. They found piece. Who would give that up? And in a split second, he's there, in heaven, in front of a little girl. The puppet.

"Puppet," he says quietly, almost a whisper.

"Michael," the puppet greets unimpressed. "Have you finally let go of your hate, are you ready to join us?"

"No." he says simply. " but I need you. The world NEEDS us."

"The world never NEEDED us and it doesn't now." she replies simply.

"HE IS BACK!" Golden Freddy screams, "AND NOW HE IS INVOLVED WITH SOME KIND OF SPACE MUMBO JUMBO! HE IS BACK AND STRONGER THAN EVER BEFORE!"

"Is he now?" the puppet says with a bit of curiosity, " I thought he was still locked away with you."

"He is." Golden Freddy replies.

Now the Puppet IS curious.

"How can that be?" she asked.

"He has somehow managed to duplicate himself into a code that has been brought to life and now he is in the real world, running amuck. We need to do something!" Golden Freddy says.

"No." the Puppet says.

"NO?! Did you not hear a WORD i just said!"

"I did."

"And you just don't ca-" suddenly he is thrust into a vision in real time of planet Earth.

Two guys are walking down the stairs arguing

Seriously? You don't have any money?

Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual.

I'll tell the guys at the deli. Maybe they'll make you a metaphysical Ham on Rye.

Oh, wait, wait, wait, I think I have 200.

Dollars?

Rupees.

Which is?

Uh, buck and a half.

What do you want?

I wouldn't say no to a Tuna Melt.

_The green guy from the first vision crash-lands on the stairs and says,_

Thanos is coming. He's coming…

… Who?

Slow down, slow down. I'm totally not kidding

You're totally rambling.

No, I'm not.

Lost me.

Look, you know how you're having a dream, and in the dream you gotta pee?

Yeah.

Okay, and then you're like, "Oh my god, there's no bathroom, what am I gonna do?" "Oh! Someone's watching." "I'm gonna go in my pants."

Right. And then you wake up, and in real life you actually have to pee.

Yes.

Yeah. Everybody has that.

Right! That's the point I'm trying to make. I propose that, last night, I dreamt, we had a kid. So real. We named him after your eccentric uncle. Uh, what was his name?

Right.

Morgan! Morgan.

So you woke up, and thought that we were…

Expecting.

Yeah.

Yes?

No.

I had a dream about it. It was so real.

Pepper Potts: If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn't have done that.

[_the girl points to the boys chest attachment_]

I'm glad you brought this up, 'cause it's nothing. It's just a housing unit for nano particles.

It's not helping your case, OK?

No, no, it's an attachment, it's not a-

You don't need that.

I know. I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us. The future, us, and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet, instead of, you know…

Shirts?

You know me so well. You finish all my sentences.

Pepper Potts: You should have shirts in your closet Tony.

Tony Stark: Yeah. You know what there should be? No more surprises. We're gonna have a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Harry Winston right Pepper? Right? And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you.

Pepper Potts: Yes.

Tony Stark: I will. Tony kisses Pepper.

_A wizard man comes through a portal_

Wizard: Tony Stark, I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me. Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way.

Tony Stark: I'm sorry, you giving out tickets or something?

Doctor Strange: We need your help. Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake.

Tony Stark: And who's "we"?

The guy from before _Emerges behind Doctor Strange] _Hey, Tony.

Tony Stark: Bruce?

Bruce Banner: Pepper.

Pepper Potts: Hi.

Tony Stark: You okay?

_Bruce gives Tony a hug, not answering._

_Back at the Sanctum Sanctorum_

_[Using magic to show the universe and five out of six Infinity Stones the bald dude says. _From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence.

Doctor Strange: Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time.

_Dr. Strange opens the Eye of Agamotto, revealing the Time Stone._

Tony Stark: Tell me his name again.

Bruce Banner: Thanos. He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets, he takes what he wants, he wipes out half the population. He sent Loki! The attack on New York, that's _him!_

Tony Stark: Speaking to himself asks This is him…What's our timeline?

Bruce Banner: No telling. He has the Power and Space Stones, that already makes him the strongest creature in the whole _universe!_ If he gets his hands on all six Stones, Tony…

Doctor Strange: He can destroy life on a scale hither to undreamt of.

_Tony Stark_ _Leans against a cauldron, stretching casually_ Did you _seriously_ just say "hither to undreamt of"?

Doctor Strange: Are you _seriously_ leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?

Tony Stark: Is that what this is…?

_A red cloak smacks Tony's arm.]_

Tony Stark: I'm going to allow that. If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?

Doctor Strange: No can do.

We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone. With our lives.

Tony Stark: And I swore off dairy, but then, Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me, so…

Doctor Strange: Stark Raving Hazelnuts.

Tony Stark: It's not bad.

Doctor Strange: A bit _chalky_.

"A Hunka-Hunka Burning Fudge" is our favorite.

Bruce Banner: That's a thing?

Tony Stark: Whatever. Point is: Things change.

Doctor Strange: Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. This Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos.

Tony Stark: And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us.

Doctor Strange: Well, if we don't do our jobs.

Tony Stark: What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?

Doctor Strange: Protecting your reality, douchebag.

Bruce Banner: Okay, guys, can we quick cable this discussion right now? The fact is that we have the Stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him now.

Tony Stark: Yeah, that's the thing.

Bruce Banner: What do you mean?

Tony Stark: Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline.

Bruce Banner: What?! Tony, you lost another super bot?!

Tony Stark: I didn't want to lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving.

Doctor Strange: Who could find Vision, then?

Tony Stark: Shit. Probably Steve Rogers.

Doctor Strange: Oh, great.

Tony Stark: Maybe. But…

Bruce Banner: Call him.

Tony Stark: It's not that easy. God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?

Bruce Banner: No.

Tony Stark: The Avengers broke up. We're toast.

Bruce Banner: Broke up? Like a band? Like The Beatles?

Tony Stark: Cap and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms.

Bruce Banner: Tony, listen to me. Thor's gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not.

_Tony hesitates, before pulling out the cellular phone Steve mailed him, muttering 'flip phone'. It seems as though he brings it everywhere, always ready to call his lost friend. Before clicking "Call", he pauses. He hears unusual sounds._

Tony Stark: Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you?

Doctor Strange: … Not at the moment, no.

_Tony looks at the opening on the ceiling and sees metal scraps flying by outside. He exits the Sanctum and scans the chaotic surroundings. He helps a woman up._

Tony Stark: You okay?

_The woman ignores him and runs away. A car crashes in on a pole behind Tony._

Tony Stark: Help him! Wong, Doc.

Bruce Banner: Go! Got it!

Tony Stark: _[Putting on his sunglasses]_ F.R.I.D.A.Y., what am I looking at?

F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Not sure, I'm working on it.

Tony Stark: Hey! You might wanna put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Doc!

Doctor Strange: Might wanna use it.

_[A huge circular ship is seen floating near Bleecker Street. On a bus, the hairs on a teens arms stand up. He looks out the window and sees the ship.]_

_Tapping his friend from the seat in front of him he says, _Ned, hey. I need you to cause a distraction.

Ned Leeds: Holy shit! We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship!

_The teen opens a window using his web shooters. He exits the bus. Students scramble to the windows to see the spaceship._

The bus driver asks What's the matter with you kids? You've never seen a spaceship before?

_[Peter Parker wears his Spider-Man mask and makes his way towards the ship.]_

Tony Stark: F.R.I.D.A.Y., evac anyone south of 43rd Street, notify first responders.

F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Will do.

_[Doctor Strange stops the ship's engine. The dust clears. Ebony Maw and Black Dwarf exit the ship.]_

Ebony Maw: Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to…

Tony Stark: I'm sorry, Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here.

Ebony Maw: _[Looks at Strange] _Stone keeper… Does this chattering animal speak for you?

Doctor Strange: Certainly not. I speak for myself. But you're trespassing in this city and on this planet.

Tony Stark: It means get lost Squidward!

Ebony Maw: He exhausts me. Bring me the Stone.

Tony Stark: Banner, you want a piece?

Bruce Banner: No, not really, but when do I ever get what I want?

Tony Stark: That's right.

_[Bruce attempts to release the Hulk. Instead of Hulk coming out easily, the most that turns green is Bruce's neck]_

Tony Stark: Been a while. Good to have you, buddy.

Bruce Banner: I just… I need to concentrate here for one second. Come on, come on, man.

Tony Stark: Where's your guy?

Bruce Banner: I don't know. We've sort of been havin' a thing.

Tony Stark: There's no time for a thing.

Bruce Banner: I know.

Tony Stark: That's the thing right there. Let's go.

_[Bruce gives out a loud grunt, but fails to release the Hulk.]_

Tony Stark: _{Glances at Strange] _Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards.

Bruce Banner: Tony, I'm sorry. Either I can't or he won't-

Tony Stark: It's okay. Hey, stand down. Keep an eye on him. Thank you.

Wong: I have him.

Bruce Banner: Damn it.

_[As Black Dwarf approaches the team, Stark dons his Iron Man suit. He defends himself and casts the Dwarf back to Maw, who dodges him.]_

Bruce Banner: Where'd that come from?

Tony Stark: It's nano-tech. You like it? A little somet-

_[Ebony Maw hurls Stark up and attacks the rest of the team. Wong summons a shield.]_

Doctor Strange: Dr. Banner, if the rest of your green friend won't be joining us…

_[Doctor Strange teleports Banner to the park. Stark returns and joins the fight.]_

Tony Stark: Gotta get that stone outta here, now.

Doctor Strange: It stays with me.

Tony Stark: Exactly. Bye.

_[Tony flies away but is cut off by Black Dwarf, sending him to the park.]_

Bruce Banner: Tony, you okay? How are we doing? Good? bad?

Tony Stark: Really, really good. Really good. Do you plan on helping out?

Bruce Banner: I'm trying. He won't come out.

_[Black Dwarf arrives to the park. Throwing his hammer at Bruce.]_

Tony Stark: Hammer. [Pushing Bruce out of the way]

_[Tony's energy beam deflects off Black Dwarf's shield, slicing down trees. Bruce crawls under a fallen tree.]_

Bruce Banner: [begins hitting himself]Come on, Hulk. What are you doing to me? Come out! Come out! Come out!

Hulk: No!

Bruce Banner: What do you mean, "no"?

_[Stark is knocked down by Dwarf, but is shielded by Peter Parker.]_

Peter Parker: Hey, man. What's up, Mr. Stark?

Tony Stark: Kid, where'd you come from?

Peter Parker: Field trip to MoMA.

[_Black Dwarf grabs Parker and throws him away._]

Peter Parker: What is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?

Tony Stark: He's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard.

_[Wong and Doctor Strange are fighting against Maw. Maw lifts several bricks from the ground and turns them into sharp points. He sends them towards Wong and Strange. The two make portals and send them back towards Maw. Maw moves a car to protect himself, but one spike still hits his head, creating a cut. Wong is knocked back into rubble and a car, falling to the ground unconscious. Strange flies forward to fight Maw but is knocked back into a building, brick trapping him] suddenly the scene changes and glitchtrap walks over to maw and climbs up the building before ripping the stone off of stranges neck and hands it to Maw_

"Take me to your leader and it's yours." Glitchtrap tells Maw.

"Deal" Maw says, "DWA-" suddenly Golden Freddy is thrust back into reality where the Puppet, who has seen everything, tells him,

"GO FREDBEAR! I'll get the others!"

"Charlie" Golden freddy, who has not been called Fredbear in years says thankful, "Thank you."

"Call me Puppet Fredbear" The Puppet replies before flying off to find the others.


	7. The Return of Freddy and friends

Golden freddy stood there in shock. He had not been called Fredbear since 1983. It was now 2018. He had been donned the title GOLDEN FREDDY when Freddy Fazbear took center stage. He quickly shook off the shock. He left this realm and returned to the real world and sees the scene unfolding around him. using all the energy he can muster he wills his endo-less body to move and he slowly rises off the ground. He then makes his body gently land. Slowly and methodically, Golden Freddy begins to walk. He speeds up to a slow run. He watches as the wizard reaches out and grabs the stone again before pushing Glitchtrap off the building. Glitchtrap falls down and hits the ground hard causing his arm and foot to rip off of his body and he is temporarily stunned. Strange begins to fly off when Maw uses his telepathic powers to make the pipes in the wall rip out and choke Strange. Maw then tries to remove the stone himself but finds his hand burned

"Arrgh!" Maw screams in agony.

It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable.

"Then I'll take it off your corpse!" Maw makes the pipes slowly choke Strang and he struggles for breath.

"You'll find... removing a dead man's spell... troublesome" Strange manages to choke out.

"You'll only wish you were dead" Maw calmly replies. Doctor Strange falls unconscious and to the ground; Maw raises a portion of street pavement to use as a carrier, but the Cloak of Levitation works its master loose of the pipe spiral and flies Doctor Strange away.

"NO!"

Still fighting black Dwarf also known as Cull Obsidian, as Doctor Strange passes through the park, Tony Stark yells,

"Kid, that's the wizard. Get on it."

"On it!" Spider-Man chases Ebony Maw, floating speedily and upright on a small platform of burbling debris leaving a deep rut in the streets, who in turn chases the Cloak-driven Doctor Strange through Manhattan; Maw attacks him, throwing a Rocket Mortgage billboard at Spider-Man to be rid of him. He untangles himself and mutters. Maw bends all the utility poles in the path of the fleeing Cloak, finally snagging the loyal garment and ripping it loose of its master. Spider-Man scoops up Doctor Strange before he hits the pavement, but before he can get away with the unconscious Doctor Strange, a cone of blue light starts pulling the mage inexorably upwards. Spider-Man grabs a light pole to anchor himself, but Maw uproots it, sending Doctor Strange, Cloak and teenager on their way to his ship.

"Uhhh, Mr. Stark? I'm being beamed up!" Peter yells. Suddenly a gold bear arm grabs him and begins to yank him downwards but cannot and begins to fly up with them. Meanwhile through the wreckage of the warehouse Freddy, Foxy, Withered Bonnie, Toy Chica, Rockstar Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Happy Frog and Mr. Hippo come rushing to Golden Freddys aid. The other animatronics all rush to help Tony or find Glitchtrap. In the end it's no use as Golden Freddy, Peter Parker, and Dr Strange are sucked up by the tractor beam.

"MR STARK!" Peter screams. "THERE'S A ROBOT ARMY NOW! HELP!"

"Hang on, kid." Tony says. Cull Obsidian's hammer doubles as a claw, pinning Iron Man to the ground and shorting his suit. As Obsidian jumps towards Iron Man, blades ready to end this fight, he is held back by Chica, Bonnie, Withered Foxy, and Toy Freddy before being sent through a portal by Wong. The alien turns and leaps to return the same way, but Wong closes it rapidly - only Obsidian's severed hand makes it back to the park. Bruce kicks the hand away with a noise of disgust and looks at these strange robots before recognizing Bonnie and Chica.

"Tony, since when did you buy Freddy Fazbears Pizza and why are the robots here?" Bruce asks but Tony ignores him. Iron Man shakes himself free of the Dwarf's weapon, now powerless and tells Wong,

"Wong, you're invited to my wedding!" Iron Man begins to fly towards the large ship "Give me a little juice, F.R.I.D.A.Y." Iron Man's foot thrusters morph together into a single larger jet and increase his speed considerably. Ebony Maw walks towards the controls of the ship, Doctor Strange's unconscious body floating face-down behind him, and prepares to leave Earth's atmosphere. Tony Stark, Still in pursuit of the ship and his protege tells his AI,

"Unlock 17-A." A pod launches from the upstate Avengers headquarters and curves up to the accelerating circular ship. "Pete, you gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you."

"But you said save the wizard!" Peter yells. Spider-Man, gasping from lack of oxygen, pulls off his mask. "I can't breathe!"

"You're too high up. You're running out of air."

"Yeah! That makes sense." Peter passes out, free-falling, but not for long before the pod reaches him. It attaches itself to him, becoming the Iron Spider suit. Now being able to breathe, Spider-Man lands on a bottom part of the ship, standing up heroically.

"Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!" Peter yells.

"Happy trails, kid. F.R.I.D.A.Y, send him home." Tony says.

"Yep." F.R.I.D.A.Y responds. A large parachute extends from the new suit, snatching Spider-Man free of the ship's hull and him spiraling back to Earth.

"OH, COME ON!" he yells. Glitchtrap is hanging off the ship with one arm and manages to crawl inside where he repairs himself. Golden Freddy seeing this teleports out of the ship and then teleports Freddy, Foxy, Withered Bonnie, Toy Chica, Rockstar Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Happy Frog and Mr. Hippo along with himself, back into the ship. Iron Man latches onto the hull and cuts a hole to board the ship, looking for wherever Strange and Ebony Maw went.

Hey guys, what did you think of the chapter! It was really fun to write minus the fact that i am currently sick. Next chapter is going to have a heavy Tony and Golden Freddy focus. Also I forgot to put this in the last chapter but as you can probably tell, a lot of the lines in this fic are from Infinity War. Alright thats it bye!


End file.
